paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Store
Diamond Heist is a one-day heist in Payday 2. It was released as part of Update #11. The heist contractor is Bain, and the crew must rob a newly opened diamond store. It cannot be completed stealthily on console due to the escape van doors not opening. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Aced Bain's plan Objectives #Steal and Secure the Jewelry #Escape Walkthrough The best way to do this heist is to first look around the back for a security door on the lower floor. If there is one you enter there first. It is the camera room. Disable the security guard inside and go outside again. Cameras will be disabled from then on. After this, go up the stairs at the back of the building and unlock the security door to get to the upper level. Clear out all guards. They usually check the offices upstairs every now and then. Take out the manager who also patrols between the store and office areas; kill or cuff her, then take her keycard. Look for the keypad to disable the case alarm using the keycard. If it is not in the office, it's either in the security room or in the store. Proceed downstairs and tie all civilians if possible. Grab all loot now and escape with it. Tactics *There are multiple ATMs that can be looted. **One is usually close to the Diamond Store **Another one is at the end of the street if you pass the car store. *There is a security room where you can take over the cameras. They won't raise alarm once the camera guard has been disabled. *There is a chance that the Titan safe often found in the offices is in the sec room instead. *The alarm of the cases can be disabled by first obtaining the manager's keycard by tying or killing the manager, then accessing the keypad which may be located upstairs, in the security room or next to the stairs in the shop. *There is a back door that leads to the upper floor. *The Luxury Car Store next to the Diamond Store has a Titan safe that can be drilled. The store clerk is alone and cannot be spotted from the outside when tied with cable ties. Neither can the drill. Hence, it can be drilled open in the first minutes of the heist by one player while the others focus on the remaining heist. *The vent near the door leading outside on the upper floor can be broken, and bags can be chucked through to the Luxury Car Store. *There is a chance that there might not be a backdoor for the security room which makes disabling the cameras extremly hard without being spotted. *There is a chance for a camera to spawn next to the security room door, so have at least one jammer ready or risk luring a guard outside by destroying it. *This mission has a very high number of civilians (about 25). With all four team members carrying 6 handcuffs each (aced "Cable Guy" skill), all or almost all of them can be eliminated without losing large sums of cash as the reward is far lower than the cost for killing civilians when going solo. One player with the Mastermind's "Control Freak" skill can also dominate the entire map with gun shots without having to cuff anybody. *As with most heists, spamming jammers with aced "ECM Specialist" skill, then quickly proceeding with obtaining the keycard, shutting off the alarm and looting the jewelry while killing guards is a viable tactic with a well-coordinated team as cameras, guard pagers and civilian phones will all be frozen. *If you want to keep it safe and go slow, you can wait in the alley and kill the passersby (about 4) as they come until none are left, then handcuff everyone outside the store before going in. Achievements Trivia *When the heist first released, if you went outside of the Diamond Store and head towards the bush at the front door, a C4 was applicable just under the bush, though placing it had no effect. *The name of the store, "Gioielli di Famiglia", literally translated from italian is "Family's Jewels", but more accurately means, in italian slang, "balls/nuts". *Completing this job in stealth awards +30% stealth XP bonus for the next heist, the highest among all one-day heists. Category:Diamond Store Category:PAYDAY 2